The Flare And The Phantom
by Reina Hiwatari
Summary: A new girl joins Danny's Class at Casper High, she quiet, but is their a reason for it, and what happens when she meets Danny, Tucker and Sam? Rating Subject To Change.


Hey, don't look at me, I had an urge to write this (that and watching too much Danny Phantom) If you read Ayhama High School, I promise that will be updated soon, I have the next four chapters of it written, I just need to get them typed up --;;

Anyways:

Summary: A new girl joins Danny's Class at Casper High, she quiet, but is their a reason for it, and what happens when she meets Danny, Tucker and Sam?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, iPod, Music or my soul (joking with that last one.) All i own is this fanfic,s o don't sue me or i'll be forced to slap you P: (ooh, and as I remember, i don't any song lyrics used either, or the band they belong to. Or Disney songs / films.)

Warnings: Well, if you've read Ayhama then it's kinda like those. except it Boy x Girl. Fweh.

And the kids are allowed to wear jewelery

Key:

Text - Normal Text

"Hey." - Speaking

'Ah?' - Thoughts

_And So... _- Flashback

Lala - Lyrics.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It seemed another normal day for Danny. Well, Normal if you call fighting ghosts and sending them through the fenton portal Normal. At the moment, Danny was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, waited for his mother so tell him to get up.

"Danny, get up, you'll be late for school."  
Danny was hardly never late (except from chasing those early morning ghosts, which was a rarity). He swung his legs out of bed, stood up and stretched.

"Time for another boring day at school."

He shed off his pj pants and boxers in the bathroom, he grabbed a quick shower, ran back to his room and pulled on his normal chotles: A white shirt with red rims, boxers, jeans and socks. He wandered downstairs for breakfast. He grabbed a bowl, cereal, milk and spoon and sat down at the table.Suddenly Danny's father came bursting through the door with some wierd looking machine.

"I've done it, it's the Fenton Vaccum." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"It sucks Ghosts into it and seals them, not letting the out!"

Danny looked over at his Sister, Jas, who just shook her head. He finished off his breakfast, threw the bowl and spoon in the sink and headed out the door.

"See ya!" He shouted and slammed the door behind him, he walked to Tucker's house. then they walked to Sam's.

They arrived just time to School, and walked in Lancer's class just as the bell went.

"Ok class. We have a test this morning." The entire class groaned. "But before that, we have a new student joining us today. Come in, Miss May."

The door opened and a girl around Sam's height walked in, she was wearing black trousers, a shirt with a x-rayed cat on, various bracelets, a necklace with a topaz in the middle, a dog collar wrapped around her right hand and converse shoes.

"Would to like to tell us about yourself Miss May."

"Hn." She replied and turned to the class. "I'm Flare May. Just call me Flare. I come from the Uk, I prefer to keep to myself, I write, draw and I'm in a band. I also sang the songs for Lion King 2."

"Thank you, Flare. Take a seat." Lancer looked around. "there's one next to Mr Fenton."

She nodded and sat down.

"Hi, i'm Danny." Danny said to her.

"Hello." She replied.

"This is Sam and Tucker." He pointed to his friends.  
"Nice to meets yous."

The lesson wnet by quite quickly. Due to the fact that they had quite a bit to talk about, rather than doing the test. Well, Danny mostly talking, and Flare nodding to show she was listening.

Next was music. They walked together to class. Flare thought it was good that they had let her in. People in her old school didn't really want to talk to her. Moving schools seemd like a good choice.

They entered the class and sat down.

"Good morning class" Their teacher, Mrs. Medd said. "We will be going through singing today. I heard we have a new student. Would you like to stand?"

Flare mumbled and stood. "I'm here."  
"Hello there, dear. What is your name?"  
"Flare May."

"Unusual Name, I've heard to are in a band?"

"That is correct."  
"Well, I would like to hear you sing dear. Come up here."  
She grumbled again. She walked to the front and was handed a microphone.

"Anytime you're ready."

She breathed.

"This is a song I did for the Lion King 2. He lives in you."

Night

And the spirit of life

Calling

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Mamela (Listen)

(Oh, oh, iyo)

And a voice

With the fear of a child

Answers

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Oh, mamela (Listen)

(Oh, oh, Iyo)

Ubukhosi bo khokho (Throne of the ancestors)

We ndodana ye sizwe sonke (Oh, son of the nation)

Wait

There's no mountain too great

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Hear these words and have faith

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Have faith

(Chorus:)

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

Wait

There's no mountain too great

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Hear these words and have faith

(Oh, oh, iyo)

Have faith

(Chorus:)

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

She finished singing to see everyone staring at her.  
"Wow, that's the best singing i've heard since I started working here. Very, very nice indeed" Mrs. Medd began clapping and so did the rest of the class.

She sat down.

"Wow, Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Hm. It's a Natural talent i've built over the years."

"Wow...!"

"Well, class, this year we will be doing the musical production of the Lion King Musical"  
_What a wierd thing._ Flare thought.

"Flare, I know you just joined, but would you like to sing the opening and ending theme of the Circle of Life?"

She nodded.

"Great. I've got the parts already chosen. Danny, You'll be Simba. Flare, You'll be Nala. Sam you'll be Sarabi (sp?), Tucker you'll be scar. Max, you'll be Zazu, Lei, you'll be the female hyena. Ed you'll be...edd the hyena. Kai, you'll be the other hyena. Seto, you'll be timone, Leso, you'll be pumbaa, Dash you'll be musafa (sp?) Ty, you'll be Raciffi. we'll be merged woth another group, but they'll have the lesser parts of the lionesses, animals and hyenas. ok then, come get a copy of the scripts and look over them."

"I'll get ours." Danny got up and got four scripts and gave us each a copy.

We read the scripts and the end of class came, the rest of the day went smoothly. Before we knew it, it was the end of the day.

We left the school and walked down the path.

"So Flare, where do you live?" Danny asked.

"Hm...It's 18 Threa Street."

"Wow! that's the same street as me! I'm at no. 24."

"The one that says the sign Fenton Works?"  
"Yeah. My Parents are ghost hunters." He sighed.

"Ah, mine used to hunt ghjosts too."

"Used to?"

"Yeah they... died while hunting, they chased a ghost, didn't see the cliff and went straight over."  
"Ow... i'm sorry to hear that."  
"Meh, it's all in the past anyways, I live with my aunt, she a kind womand, but she talks too much."

"heh. I know how you feel." Sam said. "My parents never shut up."

"Well, we have to turn off here" Tucker said.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. "We'll see you guys soon"

They left us and we head up out street.  
"Hey Flare?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to hang out tonight, to like, pratice our lines?"

"Sure." Flare nodded.

"Cool, should i come around ours or...?"

"I'll come to yours."

"Cool, see ya soon then." He waved and entered his home.

I walked to mine, entered and saw my aunt wasn't in. I went upstairs and got ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Woo. Me's done. Wewt. First chapter done. R & R.


End file.
